Mind Games
by War Cry's
Summary: My name is Hector, Hector Snoke. And I will be attending Sky High, a school for 'Super Heroes'. My parents are dead, their killers child is in the same year as me... Let's see what happens, shall we?
1. Hector's Story

**This story creeped into my head one day and wouldn't go away.**

 **So, the prologue will be in first person, describing the character that I will be inserting and following in Sky High. I don't know how good it'll be, nor if I will continue in 1st person. Maybe 3rd.**

 **This character is NOT in the film, so this could be considered as an AU. Actually, the kids ability would change the film a LOT. But I'll try to keep him out for now.**

 **I do not own Sky High, that belongs to Disney.**

 **Maybe Mike Mitchell? Does he count?**

 **Re-edit; 02/03/2016**

* * *

Good morning, or evening or night depending on where you are and what time it is for you, my name is Hector, Hector Snoke.

I will apologize in advance if I ramble on, I do not like talking and not needing to talk doesn't help the situation.

For those of you who are wondering about that tid-bit, I'll come back to it.

I am British, or, was born British and lived there for most of my life. I had to leave Britain and travel to America so that I could attend a High School for 'Super Hero's', insert sarcasm.

I had to travel to America for the High School because, well, they're the only one's to have created a High School dedicated to supers. 'Sky High'.

Imaginative, I know.

Especially as the High School floats... somewhere. In the clouds. Apparently.

Maybe they're so far up that there's no rain, which would feel weird. No rain, like, at all.

Other than that? I don't know anything about Sky High.

I've learned, through looking at the video's of supers, that sidekicks are treated somewhat poorly.

That lesson was proven correct when I did find a super and searched her mind carefully. She turned out to be a 'Side-Kick'

'Hero's' were the one's with 'helpful' powers, not necessarily nice people like the media portrays them. While 'Side-Kick's' were the one's with 'useless' powers that had little choice on what happens around them.

I immediately decided that I was going to be a 'Side-Kick', let's call it the 'Supporting the under-dog' thing. Of course, I couldn't really do anything that would be believable to the 'High School of superheros', like as if I was showing off to some commoners.

It's not my fault that there doesn't seem to be any mentally powered supers running around.

Which lead's me to the reason as to _why_ I'm going in the first place, obviously I'm a super. But, my power is focused almost entirely on the mind.

For example, the most common thing I do, is read minds and emotions. Even change them subtly if I want to.

Most people wouldn't even notice I'm doing anything. HA, I've already defeated a super-'Villain' without combating him, or even making an appearance.

That sure left the local super-'Hero's and cop's scratching their heads. I mean, it's not often that a 'Villain' turns themselves in within minuets of starting a heist, before the 'Hero's or cop's even got there.

Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked.

As far as I can tell, I'm the only one who has mental powers. Which is slightly depressing and isolationistic of me, but it's somewhat true.

Anyway! Where was I? Oh, yea.

I first found out I was a super when I was 12. I found out by latching onto my parents brainwave patterns and 'nudging' them into one.

Needless to say, it was quite shocking to suddenly know what your parents are thinking, and they, you.

We grew closer together, when the shock wore off. How could we not? We knew what each of us thought about and just by thinking about it let the other two family members know that your thinking about them.

Ok... It's... really hard to put into words.

Once that was sorted, we went to America, Maxville, so that I could prepare myself for attending Sky High.

Most children would be upset that they were leaving somewhere they've always known and leaving for somewhere completely new.

Not me, I grew up quickly with both parents in my head and understood the reasons for leaving. Which is more than I could say for anyone else.

I've heard that a family split up over the choice, the twins being split between the mother that wanted to go and the farther who didn't.

Yikes, that was messy.

So, at aged 15, I met my first super-'Villain'.

The guy's name was so ridiculous that I accidentally made his second in command laugh when he said it.

After the 'small' fight between super-'Villain's, I was feeling comfortable enough to break into their minds with laughable ease and convince them to 'hand themselves over'...

Just before a 'Hero' and her 'Side-Kick' arrived. What luck.

The arrogant... person, thought it was just because she arrived that the 'Villains' gave up. The 'Side-Kick', on the other hand, was suspicious enough to search the crowd without grabbing any attention.

I made sure he couldn't see me, before mentally congratulating the supposed 'Side-Kick' for having more sense and less ego.

That's when I searched their mind and found out, well, everything I'd need for Sky High.

Something my parents were proud of. It was distracting, having both of them congratulating me before I'd even started on my thought.

...

I'm getting sidetracked again, aren't I?

Now, let me see, let me see. What have I missed?

Ohh, yea. Huh. Didn't think I'd forget that.

Sorry for prolonging it. So, here it is.

I am slightly taller than most kids that are my age, dark shaggy hair, prefer loose clothes and hoody over the tight clothes and sleeveless's everyone seems to like wearing here, deep green eyes that people can easily get lost in, like a forest, and my skin is a healthy shade of pink.

Overall, I don't know how to define myself. Odd? Wierd? Different?

And there goes my parents, telling me off for thinking negatively about myself.

Well, I think that settles it for now.

See ya next time!

* * *

I, I-I-I... I can't believe it happened. It just... they were there one second a-an-and, gone the next.

M-mm-my parents, just... _gone_.

I'm starting to feel really lonely, in my head, it's just so quite without anyone there, just a faint echo of memories and thoughts.

It's like a-a-a... wasteland, now.

I-I'm going to start crying any second now. I-I-I just know it.

I had been taking a nap in the local park, when it happened, fear and panic and dread rolling off my parents, through the mental link, into me.

And then... _Nothing_.

Cold and harsh nothingness. The type that claws at the inside of the brain and renders people terrified and insane.

I had immediately searched for anything that my parents remembered or thought or felt, batting aside anything that looked like it may distract me. Then I came across the last memory of my farther, shielding my mother against two supers in the closest city.

I think they were the Commander and... Iron Face?

I didn't dwell on it, not when the Commander threw the metallic 'Villain' above my parents, my dad looked up in time to see some debris falling. Before darkness clouded my senses and threw me back into myself.

The day had just got to the lowest point of my life, nothing was worse than two people that I'd always relied on slipping away from my mind. Replaced by terrifying silence that would drive anyone insane. But I was determined, _not me_ , _I will_ _triumph_.

I was just glad that I had time to grieve before going to High School, but I still think three weeks is not enough time.

People approached my house almost every day, giving me some form of consistency to my newly fractured life.

Some of them were from the orphanages. I mentally sent them away before they even got to the door, causing some of them to forget the reason why they approached or playing tricks on their minds, making them believe all sorts of things.

A few were people who just wanted to see how I was doing, when they heard about my parents deaths.

I was grateful, if not slightly upset. They were free to visit, in my mind. They meant no harm, and had my interest at heart. I believe.

There was nothing I could have regretted not telling my parents while they were alive, and I knew they had nothing to say to me that they may have wished.

No regrets, only the cold hole that's left in my life. Sadness, sure. Bitterness, I try not to, but I'm sure some escaped.

Perhaps the worst thing about the ordeal was that... Sky High didn't seem to know about the incident, nothing from them but a letter informing me when I was to be attending.

Or from anyone involved, either.

*Sigh*

Thank you for listening, whoever you are, I... I needed that.

* * *

One day left before I attend Sky High, I managed to get out the house and find a job that was... accommodating.

It'll keep me occupied in my spare time, and bring in something see ing as my parents couldn't do that now.

Yes, the Paper Lantern will do for now.

* * *

 **Err? That turned darker than I was prepared for, or planned.**

 **No, seriously. I thought about the seemingly perfect world, where no-one dies, and just...**

 **The second/third section happened, completely by accident.**

 **A vote! I call a vote!**

 **Shall I edit the deaths out and go with the original idea of having Hector with parents?**

 **Or, and I personally prefer this one now, leave it as it is?**

 **Adios, fella's... And ladies.**

 **;-)**


	2. The Bus Ride

**OK, first REAL chapter for the story, enjoy.**

 **:-)**

 **Re-edit; 03/02/16**

 **Ms. Yvonne;**

 **Yes, college isn't the right term for the school, so I'll search through and change 'college' into 'High School'.**

 **As for 'bad blood'? Should I? Hector is mentally mature, through his parents. If I should, please state so.**

"Talking"

 _'Mentally T_ _alking'_

* * *

Hector closed the booklet carefully, before placing it gently into it's honorary spot. It would do little to preserve the memories he had placed inside if he damaged the booklet, even if only the outside, it was, after all, the only place that he had placed memories of his parents while they were still alive.

The placing of memories was something the physic had stumbled onto by accident, and he could, after some self taught lessons, control what went into the memory. Whether it was just an illusion that tricked the mind into thinking the page was alive with moving images from his minds eye or if the mind itself gets dragged into the pages to experience the sensations he had felt. Everything was possible with him, mentally of course.

Standing from behind the desk, Hector glanced around the room, _his_ room. The bed leaned into the middle of the wall that was opposite the desk, the door to his right leading onto the landing, a rectangular window above the desk showing the front garden with the path snaking down towards the front door below and another circular window on the left at just the right size and height to rest comfortably, when and if he wanted to.

Hector looked, but did not see this, he only saw the memories implanted around the room. The rest of the house was much the same, memories ready to spring out at the slightest provocation or glance, although slightly leashed.

As he glanced above the desk, he noticed the sun barely peaking above the tree tops, signifying the beginning of the day, the first school day. Glancing at the clock that dangled idly to the side of the window, Hector concluded that he had enough time to get dressed, have breakfast and get to the bus stop, and at a leisurely pace too. Turning, he changed into some dark, almost black, clothing before leaving the room at a slow meander as he watched the memories throughout the house.

Pausing slightly, Hector shook his head. He was clinging to the past far too much if he spent much longer doing this, getting a job and school would distract him from it. He'll have to dedicate some attention away from memories, it's what they would've wanted... probably.

Blinking away the slowly creeping tears, Hector moved through the door with a new dedication that he had not felt since _before_.

...

* * *

Waiting for the bus was calming for Hector. At least there was while someone stood near him.

When the bus did pull up in front of the bus stop. Hector almost rolled his eyes at the 'emergency stop' the driver had pulled, right in front of them, and couldn't fault the dark skinned kid next to him for becoming even more jittery.

Gesturing for the other kid to climb onto the squat, yellow, bus in politeness, he also climbed aboard. Calmly, he might add.

Hector nodded at the driver, Ron Wilson, who completely ignored him in favor of jerking his head to look at the doors handles and saying dramatically.

"That's everyone."

Opting to ignore him in turn, Hector made his way down the bus, panning his eyes for a available seat. Nobody that had a seat available next to them met his eyes as he approached, then passed, them. That left the dubious position of the furthest back on the right, next to a girl that raised an eyebrow at him while simultaneously patting a beat onto her knee, a glimpse into her mind stated that she was tapping to a song called 'Play Hard', by David Guetta. Raising a eyebrow in turn, Hector gestured at the empty seat next to her in an inquiring way. The girl, Eliza, glanced at the empty seat, looked at him and then shrugged in nonchalance. A quick glance through her mind, again, revealed that she was fine with his seating choice.

A spike of excitement from the front had Hector glancing towards the bus driver, who had changed his cap and had the Sky High badge on his arm.

"Next stop. Sky High!"

Turning his attention back towards Eliza, who had gone back to focusing on her phone, Hector reached out and grabbed the seats handlebars to swing himself in. The bus driver just so happened to accelerate as he grabbed the handlebar, so he swung with a bit more flare before slowing himself down enough to not land too heavily.

Hector relaxed back into the seat, deciding to observe the surrounding people in calmness. That thought was put on hold when he sensed the girl next to him decide to start talking to him.

"Nice landing, ah, I'm Eliza."

He looked in her direction, at her bright smile, and sent a warm one back towards her, something his mouth found slightly hard to do for some reason.

She gave him a curious look, before slowly prompting "And your name is?"

Hector reached for his label on the inside of the coat, showing his name to her. Maybe he might speak telepathically with her, time will tell.

"So, ah, have you heard anything about Sky High?"

He had, but he couldn't convey what he wanted to say. Instead, Hector calmly shook his head.

Eliza deflated at his unwillingness to talk to her. _If only she knew._

Just as Hector was about to nudge her, the bus darted between some traffic cones. Instead, he decided to concentrate on the 'Road Closed' sign ahead with a little worry.

He didn't panic when he gently flexed his mental powers towards the bus driver. After a quick scan that averted any fears he held, the seat-belts popped out of their hiding places and strapped themselves around the new students.

The driver said something, but it was drowned out by the confusion everyone felt. Not that it would've mattered, Hector felt confidant that he knew what was going on.

Sure enough, Ron Wilson drove the bus off the end of the bridge. Which would've left Hector concussed if he had left the mental shield down when everyone started to panic.

He noticed a hand grabbing onto his jumper, turning his head, Hector saw Eliza clenching her eyes closed in a mind numbing _fear_ , deep enough to consume any rational thought, such as, say, the rockets that were now propelling them towards the floating school. A quick glance through her mind gave the answer.

Aviophobia, a severe case of it as well.

Hector blinked, he'd never had a cause to think about phobias and how they feel. Or how to treat them.

Without really thinking, Hector mentally reached out and tried soothing her panic by creating the illusion of being on the ground in her mind. no such luck, her eyes were closed too tightly for her to see the illusion. Instead of dropping the illusion, he decided to 'talk'.

 _'Hey, can you open your eye's? It's over, I promise.'_

Hector felt bad, honestly, about lying to her, but it was to calm her down he reasoned.

Eliza's mind practically _stopped_ when he 'spoke' to her, her eye's snapped open to stare at him in shock. Her eye's promptly widened when she saw the illusion of the ground out the window, her mind started working again, slowly at first, before picking up the pace to something more natural. Then went a bit further, trying to puzzle the voice that promised that it was over.

 _'Yes, that would be me.'_

Eliza jerked away from him, her mind whirling a mile a minute as she thought about his voice.

Blinking again, Hector tried to piece together what she was thinking, before she responded with.

"You can talk!"

Hector chuckled, seemingly making Eliza pause.

 _'I would hardly call this talking.'_

Eliza blinked, her eyes were turned towards him so he knew she'd seen no movement from his lips.

Surprisingly, she responded with.

"And your... British?"

Blinking, once again, Hector sent his reply.

 _'Technically incorrect, but correct as well. If you get what I mean.'_

Eliza raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Your a ventriloquist? And what do you mean, yes and no?"

She was surprised by his sudden laugh, and by the people's faces on the other side of the bus's isle.

 _'Not quite, but close enough. As for your second question, you will have to wait. We've arrived.'_

Before she could reply to his enigmatic response, Rob Wilson, the bus driver, pulled into Sky High's 'Bus Stop' with a thud. At least, Hector thought it was a bus stop.

Ron Wilson's call of, "Sorry!", made Hectors mouth twitch upwards into a grin.

Getting up, he gestured for Eliza to take the lead. Something she found amusing.

Just as Hector started walking down the isle, behind Eliza, the bus driver spoke up.

"Word of advice, don't miss the bus, for the bus waits for no-one."

Hector couldn't find any reason why they would, they do have a tight time schedule.

"Except for you, Will Stronghold." Hector's attention snapped towards the boy who had just stepped off the bus. That name meant something. "You ever run late, or your runnin' early or you just wanna talk." Ron Wilson, the bus driver, grabs a ticket and passes it over to 'Will'. "Gimme a call."

Hector carefully searched through Wills head, trying to find out where he had heard the name before. Just catching a 'Sure' from Will.

Will Stronghold, son of Steve and Josie, The Commander and Jetstream respectively. Intrigued, Hector searched a bit further. He paused when he found out that Will had no superpowers- which his parents don't know about. And the girl stood nearby had a crush on him, that he was oblivious to.

A smile slowly climbed onto Hectors lips while he thought of the irony of the situation, his parents killed, _by accident_ , by another kids parents who just so happened to be in the same year as him.

Hector almost cracked up, thankfully he was at the very back of the bus so no-one really noticed.

When Hector finally got out the school bus, he took in the sights of what appeared to be a normal high school. Apart from the two women flying over them with smoke coming out their shoes and the sound of jets.

And the cheerleader 'squad' at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

 **OK...**

 **Next up, Bullies and school differentiation. So, normal stuff?**

 **It doesn't happen from where I am from, sooo.**

 **See ya!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oh, bets on what Eliza's powers are gonna be? And what Hector's gonna settle with?**

 **I've already decided on them, but I could change my mind.**


	3. Power Placement, Prt 1

**Sorry for the wait, people! I've decided to cycle through the story's I have, but expect the next chapter will be out sooner... hopefully.**

 **Hector is OP, that was the whole thought process behind him. An OP who isn't with either 'Hero's' or 'Villains', might have to change that later, but that's the basics of the plan. I mean, common, the ability to manipulate and read minds in a school that gets as close to mind powers as super-intelligence.**

 **?Chaotic Neutral?  
Probably not. But it is a possibility.**

 **Everything about Coach Boomer is either what I/Hector sees or actually happened in film, until Eliza and Hector, of course.**

 **Can anyone tell me what Eliza's power is, I kind of slipped it in somewhere... And forgot. Whoops.  
**

 **Warning, _may _ end up killing people. This is a _precaution only_ , just in case. I'll tell you in advance if I decide to kill anyone.**

"Normal" Speech.

 _"Telepathic" Speech._

* * *

 **I do not, in any way, own Sky High or any of the characters.**

 **Apart from Hector, Hectorss mine! Mine, my p** **recciousssss.**

* * *

 **Something to blow your mind, hope you like it. :-)**

 **If I eat myself, would I become twice as big? Or disappear completely?**

* * *

Hector was quite pleased that he didn't collapse because of all the thoughts the students were giving out, thankfully he'd solved the problem of reading everything someone thought and instead had managed to train himself to only graze the surface thoughts of people. It saved on the shock of meeting a large group of people suddenly and unexpectedly.

It was still slightly disorienting, even though he was expecting it, but still, after the amount of time he'd stayed alone in his house it could only be expected.

If that wasn't any indication of getting numb to the world, and therefore wasting the potential he had, than his parents were virgins.

Which they weren't, as the brief flash of his parents having a go at making him were enough to convince him. They were going at a heck of a pace...

The cheerleader caught his attention, just before he could start getting uncomfortable with the image. They all had the exact same thought pattern with minimal divergence, normal cheerleaders had slightly different patterns that usually lead to the same thing, at least the successful teams do. They also looked the same, like identical twins times seven.

Someone thought about using their eye lasers on someones backside. His friend encouraged him with thought of amusement, not necessary the one the first was looking for though.

A brief flash of pain from the other person, Hector could barely make out that they were female before they reacted instinctively by freezing the offender.

The prankers friends started laughing at his expense. There was also a bit of awe and amusement from the group he was in, mostly from Will and Layla at the front. Figures, everyone stays behind the 'most powerful' super in the hopes of protection.

The cheerleader finishes the show, each 'hoping' into another until only one was left, her thought pattern seemed to blend the thoughts of all the cheerleaders together. Hector barely blinked, it wasn't that surprising actually.

As for the protection...

Well, the two at the top of the stairs were almost thinking the same thing. Angry and/or frustrated thoughts about the cheerleaders almost oozed out of them, before one got the idea of aiming for the 'freshmen' and ruining their perceived safety. The thought that went through his mind gave plenty of hints about what to expect.

Hector stepped away from the group, unnoticed, before the 'fun' began.

Sure enough, the other one sped down the steps and started spinning around the group, excluding Hector, herding them into a tight circle.

The one that had the idea mimicked a spring going down steps, extending his limbs to move down the steps.

"Hey, freshmen." Started 'Speeder', "Your attention, please." Before crossing his arms and leaning back slightly, his friend placed his feet next to him and returned to a normal, un-elasticized, person.

'Lash' twists, getting some clicks out of his bones, before continuing where Speed left off. "I'm Lash, um, this is Speed," Lash claps a hand onto his friend's shoulder, "And as representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee."

Speed continues while Lash extends his hand into someones face, "We'd be happy to collect that 15 dollar student fee." Hector grinned slightly in mild amusement, the new students were in a group and looked like anyone would expect when they first step onto the High School, it was to expected really.

The kid with the hand in his face was clearly more confused than the others in the group, as he spoke up first and his mind was spiraling slightly faster, "Erm, There was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook."

Someone approached the group with the prevalent thought of shooing the two away from the 'freshmen'.

"Ok guys, very funny. I'll take over from here."

Hector rose an eyebrow in intrigue, this new person, Gwen Grayson, 'felt' older than she looked, like, 'adult' older. She was definitely assessing the new students internally for something. Unfortunately, she didn't pick out anyone, so Hector couldn't quite tell what for.

"Your student body president, I know you'll will love it here at Sky High."

OK, Will's thoughts on Gwen were distracting enough that Hector didn't bother with going deeper. Especially when Layla noticed Will's distraction. This'll be fun, Hector gave another, eviler, grin.

"I know I have." Ohh, look. Will's mind is starting to produce romantic music, wonder who did that?

Yep, he's completely fallen head over heels for Miss Gwen 'Older Than She Looks' Grayson. Who was also looking back at him with a hint of recognition, bitterness and amusement.

Layla certainly noticed Will's absence of mind, a small thought slipped in and she was insulted, slightly heartbroken and jealous. Not necessarily in that order for severity. Hector slipped himself back into the group unnoticed while Gwen continued carefully listening to the rules . Gotta love a multi-tasker.

"If you can just follow these few simple rules, I promise you will not fall of the edge of the school." Gwen puffed a laugh out in _fake_ timidness, good enough to fool most of the new high schoolers. Unless they had mind powers, of course. Interested, Hector labeled the act, and her, for future study and dissection.

"Now, if you could just follow me inside for your orientation."

Hector's smirk returned when Will became confused at the mention of the rules, and Layla's response was completely tame in comparison to her internal thoughts. But no less miffed, Hector had to admit.

A sharp pang went through him when he thought about his parents and what they would think about his behavior... He didn't know, _probably_ OK with it if what his farther did when he was in school was anything to go by.

It hurt, not knowing what his parents thought on a subject, it'll most likely only get worse as he is introduced to new things that haven't been seen by 'normal' people, like his parents, before.

Focusing back on the high school as he walked through the doors, after walking up the steps, Hector trailed the group of new schoolers. Checking through the minds of the other, older, schoolers. And growing more disappointed with the class system and the differentiation of the students.

After a while, after Hector had finally searched Grayson's mind and been surprised, they were herded into the school's gym. The bell rang for the rest of the High Schoolers to start their day. As all the new schoolers neared the slightly elevated stage at the furthest wall, a tingling sound from behind all of them caught everyone's attention. Turning around, Hector squinted at the orb of light, it had a very business-like mindset that also found some amusement from the others slightly startled reactions. It was the Principle, if her thoughts were anything to go by,

The orb flew above the stage, before it settled down and started twisting while simultaneously changing into Principle Powers, who was also spinning slightly. Much to the other students awe.

"Good morning, I am Principle Powers," she smiled, "And, on behalf of the faculty and staff," the Principle opened her arms invitingly, "I welcome you to Sky High."

Zach shouts, "Yeah!" in excitement, bemusing the Principle enough to raise an eyebrow in exasperation. Zach quickly realizes the slip-up, as he tries shrugging it off embarrassedly.

The Principle ignores him, instead continuing where she had left off, "In a few moments, you will go through power placement and your own, heroic journey, will begin."

Hector wasn't, but at the same time was, expecting the myriad of emotions at the proclamation. A few, more powerful/useful abilities people mostly, were more proud and slightly more arrogant. To be expected, really. Most, however, didn't bother thinking about it too much. A few of the weaker students reacted slightly negatively, whether it was Will's incredulous, "Power Placement," Layla's blunt, "Sound's Fascist," the "Higher track, or the Loser track."

Which was closely followed by Will questioning, slightly fearfully, "Th-there's a loser track?"

Ethan leans over slightly to whisper to Will while the Principle continued, "I think the preferred term is... 'Hero Support'."

Hector grinned again, mind reading had the added benefit, or drawback, of knowing what people are saying. Even if they're not close enough to hear them.

"For now," continued the Principle, signifying that she was finishing her speech, "Good deeds, and good luck. And let the adventure... Begin." Oh, Hector knew there were going to be adventures this year. But who was he to talk?

The Principle stepped to the side, out from behind the podium, and declared loudly while opening her arms wide, "Comets, away!" Before reversing her entrance and shooting back through the doors, over the new students heads.

Speaking of mind reading people, a teacher entered through the floor behind them, as the students were turning around to watch the Principle leave. 'Coach Boomer' obviously thought he was sneaky and cool when he had opened the floor for him to ascend... Even if someone had stepped back and fell down the hole. Not that it mattered to Hector.

The machinery clanked, signifying the full extension, or at least the programmed extension, of the lift. Revealing Coach 'Boomer' in all his 'glory'.

Hector couldn't help but blink slightly, the coach was wearing knee high socks, shorts, a jacket, sunglasses and a baseball cap... He really didn't know what to think of the, well, odd clothing. Everyone else didn't seem particularly odded out, instead thinking the clothing to be normal coach clothing. Good God, what had he brought himself into? To be considering this to be professional? It looked somewhere between slightly ridiculous and being a complete eye sore. The 'Coaches' thoughts portrayed him as a self indulging 'Hero', believing himself above most of the new students purely because of his 'power'.

Yelling really loudly, yea, that sounds sooo benevolent and helpful.

"Alright, listen up."

God, even his dismissive tone stank of arrogance and self entitlement.

"My name is Coach Boomer."

The other students started to surround him as he mentally bathed in their attention. But Hector stayed back, and instead lifted his hood over his head to cover his face in shadows... and to break eyesight with the eye watering sight of the 'Coach'.

"Some of you may know me as Sonic Boom..." One or two of the students clicked, "You may not."

Ooooh, nooo. Someone who likes the sound of their voice, bloody terrific.

The coach stepped forwards while pointing towards the students, "Here's how Power Placement's going to work. You will step up here and show me your power." He gestured to his side, "Yes, you will do so in front of the _entire_ class." He says, almost boredly. Eliciting various, though mostly negative, responses. "I will then determine where you will be assigned... Hero, or _Side-Kick_." Clear emphasis on 'Side-Kick' meaning 'You don't want that'. "Now," the coach swings his arms behind his back as he turns and walks to the side, "Every year there are a few students, or as I like to call them." He takes a semi-deep breath while turning and leaning towards the new students and says loudly, "Whiner Babies." He leans back a little, "Who seem fit to _question_ , and _complain_ about their placement. So let's get one thing straight," he takes a deep, calming breath, "My word is law, my judgement is final." He emphasizes the last word with his hands cutting sideways in front of him. "So there will be no, _Whiner Babies_. Are we clear?"

The group of students huddled in front of him murmur a varied, "Yes". Obviously not what the 'Coach' wanted, as he stepped forwards while taking a deeper breath than before.

"I said. Are... we... **Clear**?" His words bellow out from his mouth and force the students to lean backwards.

Almost immediately after the force dies down the 'Coach' is assaulted with a more vigorous, "Yes, Coach Boomer!" from almost everyone, whether they wanted to cower him with their voice or if they were just trying to appease the Coach, yell back at the same time. Everyone, but Hector, who was growing more annoyed with the so called 'Coach' and his mannerism towards minors. It was disgusting and arrogant to hold his supposed 'Power' over them.

The coach blew into his whistle, before announcing, "It's go time."

A section of the platform splits away, folding out to form a set of steps for the student to climb.

Coach Boomer scowls into the crowd in front of him, "You, what's your name?"

"L-Larry."

Coach Boomer makes a face, "Little Larry." He becomes 'serious' again, "Get up here."

Larry nervously makes his way towards, then up, the steps. When he reached the top, he turns back to the other students and pulls his glasses off. He takes a deep breath, before releasing it in an slowly building angry exhale. That's all Hector could think to describe it, really.

Larry starts rapidly turning into rock, the last to change being his head. Barely 2 seconds and Larry turns into a rock golem that's twice his original height and super strong, visually anyway.

Boomer steps forwards with a slight swagger before calling, "Car!" and looking at his stop-watch.

The car drops without any further warning, making Larry react instinctively by grabbing the car before it hits him.

Boomer smiles appreciatively, "Big Larry," he glances down and jots something onto the clipboard, "Hero."

Zach commented, just outside Hectors hearing range, "He's good... But I'm better." While clapping Will Stronghold on the shoulder. He took a deep breath before striding onto the platform.

"Did I say you were next?" Asked Boomer, while Hector tried to completely conceal his smirk that was forming. He managed, just. Zach seemed to believe his power, glowing in the dark, would impress the 'Coach'.

"Name's Zach," Zach tried to impress onto the 'Coach', "Try not to drop your clipboard."

Zach then, for lack of other words, waggled his arms in front of him before clapping his hands together.

Nothing happened, which the 'Coach' took full advantage of to humiliate him.

"Any day now, Super-Star."

Zach shook his head slightly, "I'm doing it."

"Doing _what_?" Asked Boomer.

"I'm glowing." Stated Zach, as if it were obvious.

The 'Coach' made a face that was the definition of 'Unimpressed', "I don't think so." He sneered as he walked around the back of Zach.

"Well, it's, easier to see in a dark room," Zach valiantly tried to rally, Hector could only shake his head slightly as the 'Coaches' mood worsened at Zachs response, "Maybe we could turn off these lights... and cup your hands around your eyes and look real clo..."

"Side-Kick," Boomer interrupted with an irritated expression, which Hector deducted was from being told what to do more than the 'worthless' power.

Zachs shoulders dropped, before he tried again, much to Hectors exasperation. It was like the kid didn't know when to drop it.

He sighed, or groaned, before asking, "Are you sure you don't wanna..." while bringing his hand towards the 'Coaches' shoulder.

Before he could either finish his sentence, or touch the 'Coach', Boomer interrupted him again, mostly for the attempt at contact between them.

"Side-Kick!" He 'Boomed', sending Zach off the side of the platform.

Boomer moved back into the center of the platform while choosing someone else.

"You." The kid he pointed at almost had a heart attack. "Front and center."

Ethan made his way onto the platform before he started blabbering, "Lemme start off with what an honor it is to..."

"Is that your power?" Boomer interrupted the kids blathering, who did stop in his confusion, "Butt-Kissery?"

Ethan laughed nervously, "Very funny, sir. You know, I've heard you have a very wicked sense of hu..."

"Shut up and power up." Boomer bluntly told the anxious kid.

"Right away, sir." Ethan responded immediately, trying a different approach to impressing the 'Coach' than what Zach had tried.

He immediately turned towards the crowd and melted. Boomer leaned over to look down at the puddle of Ethan.

"Say, that's pretty impressive." Boomer said with a fake impressed tone, before turning slightly angry. "For a popsicle," Boomer exclaimed, slightly furiously, while jabbing his thumb down, "Side-Kick."

The next kid, Joshua, managed to sprout 6 other arms, to which the 'Coach', surprisingly, said, "Hero."

He was followed be a girl, Kristine, who jumped into the air and turned herself into a beach ball. As she bounced on the platform, Boomer performed a side kick while saying, "Side-Kick." In his own form of amusement.

She was followed by a dark skinned boy, Rufus, who readied himself as Boomer looked over his shoulder, and spat at one of the pillars.

"Super-Spit?" Asked Boomer, incredulously, "Side-Kick." He sighed out.

Rufus tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention before gesturing towards the slowly melting pillar.

"Acid-Spit, Hero!" Boomer exclaimed in interest.

The next one, Phil, stood to one side, with Boomer on the other, and glanced down. It was a 'blink and you miss it' moment, and suddenly there were two Boomers. Much to Hectors irritation.

The original Boomer smiled towards the crowd while saying, "Hero. And a handsome one at that." The copycat shrugged, as if to say 'what can you do', before the original slapped his backside, "Get outta here, knucklehead."

Boomer then turned his attention towards Eliza, "You," he pointed at her, "your turn."

She stepped to the side, before melting into another kids shadow. She reappeared moments later from Boomers shadow, stepping out to receive the judgement nervously.

Hector decided to give Boomer a small push, as he was still on the fence about her placement. This caused Boomer to shrug, before saying, "Hero." With a hint of interest.

Eliza moved back the way she came a little hurriedly, as if taking too long might make him change his mind.

Boomer turned his attention back to the group, "Purple kid, lets go."

Magenta stepped forwards while Ethan adjusted his glasses worriedly. Hector's attention was diverted towards the adjustment.

Nope, just friends, but Zach seems to have the fundamentals for feeling towards her, given time.

Magenta crossed her arms as she faced towards the 'Coach', after a few seconds Boomer finally asked.

"Ok, whats your sway?"

"I'm a Shape-Shifter." Was his cropped response.

"Ok, Shift it." Boomer demanded.

Magenta rolled her eyes in exasperation before crouching down and turning into a guinea pig.

Boomer also crouched down as well, the said irritatedly, "A guinea pig?"

"Yep." Came the high pitched response.

"Not even a swarm of guinea pig's?"

"Err, no."

Boomer pinched his fingers together and said, in a voice mimicking Magenta's, "Siiide-Kick. Shoo."

"Bite me."

Boomer stood once more as Magenta scurried away.

"You, flower child, let's go."

Layla calls out without moving towards the platform, "I-I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it." Hector knew that wasn't the only reason, but he admitted it was the most important one in her mind.

Boomer turned back to Layla, "Well, your in luck, this is a situation, and I'm demanding it."

"But," Boomer tilted his head in annoyance, not that anyone noticed, "to participate in this test is to support a flawed system." Boomer twitched, his head flicking to the side, while also looking confused as Layla continued. "I think the whole Hero, Side-Kick iconomy only serves to..."

Boomer held a hand up, "Stop, let me get this straight, are you refusing to show me your powers?"

Layla flushed, "Well, I mean, it's a little more complicated than that..."

"Side-Kick!" Boomer 'Boomed', blowing a ton of air into the groups faces. Before he could go any further, the bell rang for lunch. "Alright, we'll pick it up right after lunch, starting with you." He pointed at Will Stronghold.

* * *

 **Ok, that went on longer than I expected... Looks like I'll have to place Hector's 'power' in next time.**

 **But, for now... I'm going to wrap it up and come back to it later.**

 **Sorry, for those of you that were expecting more, hope it's good enough anyway.**

 **Adios.**


End file.
